Hobson's Choice
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: When The Paper announces Armstrong’s impending death, Gary must find a way to save the cop without exposing his secret to Armstrong. Hoping to have a romantic relationship with Brigatti, Gary wrestles with whether he should tell her about The Paper.


Hobson's Choice To my mother, Arlene, and my twin sister, Stacy, for their lifelong encouragement of my creative writing  
  
To my friend, Claudine, for introducing me to the magic of Early Edition  
  
And to all fans at the garrettjeffreyhobson (Just Say Kyle; Kyle Chandler Fan Group) for their insights and for keeping the spirit of Gary Hobson alive  
  
I dedicate my first fan fiction story to you  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to CBS, Tristar television, and Fox Family. No copyright infringement intended. The story idea is mine. Special thanks to Kyle Chandler, the cast, the writers, the producers, the directors, and the crew of Early Edition for giving us rich characters and stories.  
  
Author: Tracy Diane Miller E-mail address: tdmiller82@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: G  
  
Spoilers: The Pilot, The Choice, Babies, The Wrong Man, In Gary We Trust, Just One Of Those Things, Fate, Blowing Up Is Hard To Do, The Ice Man Taketh, Fatal Edition (Parts 1 & 2), Time  
  
Summary: When The Paper announces Armstrong's impending death, Gary must find a way to save the cop without exposing his secret to Armstrong. Hoping to have a romantic relationship with Brigatti, Gary wrestles with whether he should tell her about The Paper.  
  
The story was first published in December, 2000.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A meow and a thump- that all too familiar sound like a song whose refrain you hear over and over and over again. It is a song, which for Gary Hobson was never ending, a four-year tune from which he could not escape. Gary clutched his pillow tightly over his head. "Not yet, go away will ya" Gary yelled to his feline messenger knowing full well that his plea fell on a deaf ear. "Meow" the cat responded, this time with more than a trace of impatience.  
  
"Can't you ever give me a day off?" Gary said annoyed as he threw off his blanket and went to his front door.  
  
Gary was not anxious to start this day. Yesterday had been a terrible day for him, one of the worst he has had since being anointed a reluctant hero by the caretakers of tomorrow's Chicago Sun-Times delivered a day early. His bad day started when he tried to prevent an elderly woman from being hit by a car. Misinterpreting Gary's actions, the woman assumed that he was trying to snatch her purse. She rewarded his kindness by striking him with her cane.  
  
Next came the "Ingrates Society" as Gary had sarcastically dubbed the group of people he tried to save from collapsing bleachers at a basketball game. Never mind that he had saved them from an assortment of serious injuries. The spectators demanded that he be ejected from the stadium for interfering with the game.  
  
Then Gary decided to grab some lunch and there she was- Marcia. Marcia was having lunch with a distinguished looking man whom Gary recognized as one of the partners from her law firm. Marcia and her luncheon companion were engaged in intimate conversation with the man periodically peppering her with kisses as she giggled. Gary could not help stare dejectedly at this sight. Even though he and Marcia had been divorced for four years, it still hurt him to see his ex-wife with another man. That episode with Pritchard had been particularly painful for him. How could Marcia have even considered marrying a guy like Pritchard? Gary got a wicked gleam in his eye remembering the image of Pritchard jilted by Marcia at the altar.  
  
Finally, Gary's bad day ended with an argument with a visiting Chuck. Chuck was his best friend, but sometimes he wondered how he and Chuck could be friends since they were so different. While he saw the paper as a responsibility with its own unspoken code of ethics, Chuck viewed it as opportunity with a capital "O". Last night, Gary had caught Chuck flipping through the paper for some sports scores no doubt anticipating a quick win fall. When he confronted Chuck, Chuck, in typical "Chucklike" fashion, turned the tables around on Gary calling him selfish and consumed by a hero complex. The two men parted that evening after exchanging a few angry words.  
  
Another meow woke Gary from his reverie as he opened the door. The cat sat regally on the Paper refusing to move. "Come on, you wake me up and now you don't want to move off the Paper?" Gary demanded. After a few seconds, the cat got up from the paper and proceeded to run into the loft. The feline jumped on the bed despite having been scolded by Gary on previous occasions to stay off the furniture. Gary shook his head. Now was not the time to lecture the cat on proper etiquette. Gary picked up the paper and immediately froze upon reading the front page headline- DETECTIVE PAUL ARMSTRONG KILLED AT CONVENIENCE STORE. The words had a hypnotic affect on him. He stared for a long moment before reading the first paragraph: " Detective Paul Armstrong, 35, was shot 10:00 p.m. last night while trying to apprehend a young suspect at a convenience store on Lake Shore Drive. Sources report that Detective Armstrong was off duty at the time. The young suspect attempted to rob the cashier. When Detective Armstrong tried to calm him, the suspect panicked and shot the detective. Detective Armstrong leaves behind his wife and young daughter. "  
  
Gary knew that he had to do what ever he could to change this story. However, he also knew that saving Armstrong's life would be not be easy. Not that it was ever easy for him to talk armed assailants out of using their weapons on innocent victims. But this situation would be ten times more complicated for him and he knew it. If he warned Armstrong not to go to the convenience store, the cop would be suspicious. Armstrong was already curious about how Gary always seemed to get right in the middle of troubled situations. Besides Gary and Armstrong had a love-hate relationship. Gary respected Armstrong and figured that the detective finally saw him as a good guy. But their past history had been tenuous at best. Gary knew that Armstrong still believed that he was guarding a secret, a secret that Armstrong was determined to unearth. The night when Judge Romick was killed Armstrong told Gary that he wanted to know how Gary knew the things that he knew, but that Armstrong was patient that he would learn everything.  
  
"Oh Boy", Gary exclaimed as he realized again that it would not be easy saving Armstrong without letting on about the paper. Gary was unsure what to do. He needed to talk over his dilemma with someone and he knew the perfect person- Marissa. Marissa's insights had always helped him in dealing with the Paper. After his shower, he would go down stairs to confide in Marissa and to get her thoughts about the situation.  
  
"Do you believe that he called me a jerk just because I took a little peek at his stupid paper"? Chuck said to Marissa as he continued pacing back and forth in the office at McGinty's.  
  
Marissa did not answer. She knew that whenever Chuck went on this kind of tirade it was often better to silently listen. Marissa nodded a few times to reassure Chuck that she was actually paying attention and was interested in what he was saying. Having known both Gary and Chuck for five years, she was keenly aware of their personalities. Gary was sensitive and reflective; even before receiving the Paper, Gary tended to "adopt" other people's problems and unselfishly gave of himself to anyone in need. Material possessions or status did not impress Gary. He had been just as comfortable talking to the man on the street as he was in conversing with one of his fellow stockbrokers at Strauss & Associates. In fact, Marissa suspected that Gary preferred the common touch to the ornate trappings of professional success. Chuck, on the other hand, gravitated towards the rich and powerful almost as if he felt that by aligning himself with the bigwigs he became a bigwig himself. Lots of money, a flashy car, and fancy clothes inspired Chuck. But Marissa also believed that Chuck secretly wished that he had more of Gary's homespun qualities. There was no denying that Gary had a pure heart.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Chuck inquired almost as if he was getting tired of hearing his own voice and was challenging Marissa to vocalize her opinion.  
  
"I'm listening Chuck." Marissa responded in a pleasant tone. "And what did you say to Gary?" she asked.  
  
"I told him that he thinks that the world revolves around him and that paper." Chuck said.  
  
Just then Gary entered the office. "'Morning, Marissa. Chuck." Gary was not one to hold a grudge and while Chuck had been wrong in looking at the Paper, Gary felt badly about calling his friend a jerk.  
  
"Listen, Chuck. About last night. you know.. What I said. anyway, I'm sorry I called you are jerk." Gary said.  
  
Despite having spent the last twenty minutes bending Marissa's ear off about his argument with Gary, Chuck was no longer angry with his friend. In fact, Chuck knew that he had been at fault, but typically did not want to be the first to apologize.  
  
"Gar, I'm sorry too. I know how you feel about the Paper. I should have never looked at it. Friends? " Chuck said.  
  
"Friends", Gary replied, extending his hand to Chuck.  
  
Marissa smiled. She knew that Gary and Chuck never stayed angry with each other for very long.  
  
His friendship with Chuck restored, Gary quickly addressed the issue at hand.  
  
"Guys, I could really use your opinion about something", Gary said as he removed the Paper from the back pocket of his jeans. Chuck could see Gary's hands shake a little as he unfolded the paper. Chuck's eyes widened when he saw the headline.  
  
"What is it?" Marissa asked.  
  
"The Paper says that Armstrong is going to be shot at a convenience store." Gary explained. " He is going to be off duty at the time when this kid robbing the store gets scared when Armstrong approaches him", Gary continued, his voice trembling. "The Paper says that Armstrong dies." Gary said in a low voice that was almost inaudible.  
  
"My God. What are you going to do?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Well, gee,...I guess I can always go to the police station and tell Armstrong that I think that he shouldn't go to a convenience store on Lake Shore Drive tonight at 10:00p.m. because he is going to be shot. And if he asks me how I know, I could always say, it's because I get tomorrow's newspaper today." Gary said, using sarcasm to cover his frustration. Gary could see the hurt expression on Marissa's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Marissa. " Gary apologized. He definitely did not want to hurt her and regretted his flippant response to her question almost immediately after it left his mouth.  
  
"That's okay, Gary." Marissa said.  
  
"May be I could go to the convenience store and get the owner to close the store earlier." Gary thought.  
  
Chuck had been silent the last few minutes, but now he spoke up. "Gar, the owner is not going to close his store early without a pretty good reason. You think he wants to lose money?"  
  
"That's not going to work, is it?" Gary said, scratching his head.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Perhaps you could go to Brigatti. She might be able to help." Marissa offered.  
  
Gary thought about Marissa's suggestion of enlisting Brigatti's help. But how could Brigatti help without him first letting her know about the Paper? And was he ready to reveal this secret to another person? Gary remembered the last person he told about the paper- Erica. And that did not go as well as you had hoped. Erica had not believed him when he told her that he got tomorrow's newspaper today. In fact, she had suggested that he had a fear of commitment. Besides, Gary hoped that he and Brigatti could pursue a romantic relationship. What if, instead of bringing them closer, telling Brigatti about the Paper stymied their burgeoning relationship? Was he willing to take the risk?  
Chapter Two  
  
At 7:00 a.m., the Chicago PD was already a hotbed of activity with police personnel swarming back and forth from the various offices comprising the station like bees swarming from hive to hive. While the citizens of Chicago slept, the Chicago PD remained awake casting a careful and protective eye around the city to ensure that the criminal underbelly did not threaten the safety of law abiding people. A thankless job to be sure, but a job that nonetheless the police took very seriously. Two of the Chicago PD's most respected detectives, Paul Armstrong and Toni Brigatti, worked vigorously at their desks oblivious to the noise and confusion around them.  
  
"I need those crime scene photos today." Toni Brigatti demanded in a tone that inspired fear in the other party on the telephone line who happened to be the unfortunate recipient of her wrath.  
  
"I don't care if the photo lab is backed up, you tell them that I better have those photos by 5:00 p.m. today." Brigatti slammed down the telephone. She did not tell the other party on the line what would happen if the photos were not ready by 5:00 p.m. She did not have to. Most people who dealt with Brigatti were aware that when she required evidence in a case, that evidence better be available. Her reputation as a tough as nails detective was sufficient without the need to vocalize the consequences of her threat.  
  
Paul Armstrong looked up from his paperwork at his partner, but did not say a word. Ever since he and Brigatti became partners, Armstrong was aware that her approach often yielded the desired result. The Brigatti- Armstrong pairing had also boasted one of the highest arrest and conviction rates the Chicago PD had seen in recent memory. Not that this professional "marriage" had not had its bumpy spots. After Detective Savalas had been arrested for his role in the murder for hire operation, the captain assigned Brigatti as Armstrong's partner. Both detectives vehemently protested, but the captain would not be swayed by their arguments insisting that their styles complemented each other. Like Brigatti, Armstrong certainly was no pushover when it came to interrogating a suspect or guaranteeing that evidence did not fall through the bureaucratic cracks. Yet, his chauvinistic attitudes did not exactly embrace a female partner. Armstrong could be paternalistic at times and not very supportive of Brigatti's ideas on how to handle a case.  
  
But there was another reason why Armstrong wondered if he and Brigatti could function effectively as partners. And that reason was Gary Hobson. Gary Hobson was an enigma that Armstrong wanted to solve. How could this regular guy, this bar owner, be such a magnet for trouble? Armstrong was not happy about Hobson's constant interference with police work. There were times when Hobson's appearance at a crime scene hindered investigative efforts or made the police look foolish. However, Armstrong knew that Brigatti did not share his opinion of Hobson. Despite her denials, Armstrong (like many of her colleagues) sensed that Brigatti had deeper feelings for Gary Hobson. And this could only mean trouble.  
  
Brigatti felt Armstrong's gaze, but instead of acknowledging it, she got up from her chair to refill her coffee cup. Brigatti knew that her aggressive manner was frequently the subject of whispered conversations at the station. Once she had overheard the end of a conversation between two male officers who jokingly referred to her as the "ice queen." Brigatti tried not to let disparaging comments upset her. It had not been easy for her to carve out a successful niche in law enforcement first as a federal marshal and now as a detective in a large police department. Brigatti had quickly discovered that the Chicago PD was an "old boy network" whose members were not eager to welcome a woman into their exclusive fraternity. Brigatti had to be twice as better as her male counterparts. She could not let them see any traces of vulnerability. She had to be in control.  
  
However, there was one person whose presence in Brigatti's life had threatened to undermine her control and that person was Gary Hobson. What was it about Gary Hobson that had her so completely mesmerized? Sure, he was good looking. Hobson's physical attributes were something that Brigatti appreciated when, as a federal marshal, she was assigned to protect him. But it was not until she and Hobson were unexpectedly thrown together when Brigatti investigated a jewel thief that her feelings for Hobson intensified. Forced to maintain their cover as newlyweds, Brigatti and Hobson shared a hungry kiss. Brigatti was shocked by how much that kiss had stirred feelings in her that had long been dormant. Later, when Hobson was falsely accused of murder and became a fugitive, Brigatti wrestled with her responsibility as a police officer and her desire to prove Hobson's innocence. These two goals seemed mutually exclusive particularly when Armstrong and the other police officers questioned her judgment where Hobson was concerned. Brigatti wondered whether she could have her career and a romance too. Sighing, Brigatti put cream in her coffee cup and went back to her desk.  
Chapter Three  
  
With the exception of the story on Armstrong, the Paper had given Gary the day off. Gary wondered whether this "slow news day" was the Paper's way of telling him that he needed to focus on his dilemma concerning Armstrong.and Brigatti. It was now 3:00 p.m. Chuck had gone off somewhere with Jade. This left Gary and Marissa alone for most of the day to discuss his situation.  
  
"Maybe it's about time you told Brigatti about the Paper. She could help you. Besides, if you want to have a relationship with her, you don't want to start off by keeping secrets." Marissa said as she poured Gary a cup of tea.  
  
"Who said that I wanted to have a relationship with Brigatti? I just need some help in figuring out how to save Armstrong without letting on about the Paper." Gary said defensively.  
  
"Come on, Gary. You think that after five years I don't know you? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't *see* in my own way how you act whenever Brigatti is around." Marissa responded.  
  
Sometimes Marissa surprised him with her ability to reach directly into his soul. Even when Gary remained guarded with his emotions, Marissa always seemed to find a way to break through the barriers.  
  
"Okay, what if I did want to have a relationship with Brigatti and told her about the Paper. Have you forgotten what happened when I told Erica about the Paper? I got the pleasure of receiving her psychoanalysis for free." Gary sarcastically said, flinching as he recalled this unpleasant memory. "Anyway, I don't think that the Paper wants me to tell anyone else."  
  
"Don't use the Paper as an excuse, Gary." Marissa said. "It's about time that you open up your heart again. It's about time you stop blaming yourself for the breakup of your marriage."  
  
The unexpectedness and truth of Marissa's statement hit Gary like a ton of bricks. After all this time, Gary believed that the pain would have healed, but he still felt raw inside. He still felt afraid to expose himself to rejection and failure. Gary thought back to four years ago and that fateful day of his wedding anniversary. He had planned to cook a romantic dinner for Marcia. What he did not plan on was coming home to find that Marcia had changed the locks on their house. What he did not plan on was Marcia greeting his "Happy Anniversary" by tossing his suitcase out of the window. What he did not plan on was Marcia refusing to take his phone calls or working through their problems. What he did not plan on was Marcia divorcing him. Why couldn't he have made her happy?  
  
How ironic, Gary thought, that his "American Dream" of a job, wife, and kids was replaced by a surreal, Superman existence of saving people 's lives on a daily basis. Instead of his wife bringing him the morning newspaper, he got the morning newspaper, tomorrow's paper, courtesy of a cat!  
  
"I guess I could go to the police station and talk to Brigatti." Gary responded, intentionally diverting the conversation away from talk about his failed marriage.  
  
Marissa smiled.  
  
"And you don't have to look so smug either." Gary said upon noticing the smile on Marissa's face that said that she knew that Gary was aware that he had run out of excuses and was willing to surrender to her position.  
  
"Brigatti is probably going to ask the police shrink to lock me up." Gary added as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door.  
  
"Gary, give yourself and Brigatti some credit. Everything will work out." Marissa said.  
  
"From your mouth to God's ears." Gary answered before going out the door.  
  
Chapter Four  
The subway ride to the police station seemed endless. During the entire ride, Gary replayed his conversation with Marissa over again in his mind. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Was he about to make the biggest mistake of his life? "Give yourself and Brigatti some credit. Everything will work out" were Marissa's parting words as he left McGinty's. Could Marissa be right? Would everything work out? Would he be able to save Armstrong's life and still have a relationship with Brigatti once she knew about the Paper? Gary imagined various scenarios in his mind. The optimistic portion of his brain saw Brigatti shocked, but accepting and even supportive, when he told her about the Paper. However, the pessimistic (or was it realistic?) portion of his brain had Brigatti dismissing the truth.and him. By the time the train reached the vicinity of the police station and Gary began to walk the few blocks to the station, both his mind and his heart were racing. Upon reaching his designation, Gary hesitated before going in. "It's now or never"Gary said willing himself to summon up the courage he needed as he entered the police station.  
  
Gary hated the police station. Walking down the hallway to Brigatti's office brought up too many unhappy memories- his arrest for Scanlon's murder, his interrogation by Savalas and Armstrong, his lie detector test, and his night in jail. Before reaching Brigatti's office, Gary was stopped by Officer Winslow.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Hobson. Here to see Brigatti?" Winslow inquired, a mischievous grin crossing his face.  
  
"Yes, Officer. Is she available?" Gary politely asked trying to ignore whatever conclusions Winslow had drawn from his unscheduled visit.  
  
"I'll check for you. Take a seat." Winslow replied before disappearing down the hallway from Brigatti's office. Gary sat on the bench along the hallway rehearsing his conversation with Brigatti. He could hear Winslow's footsteps as the cop approached Brigatti's office.  
  
Brigatti and Armstrong were still buried in paperwork when Winslow knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Brigatti. Your boyfriend is here." Winslow loudly announced.  
  
All eyes fell upon Gary upon hearing Winslow refer to him as Brigatti's "boyfriend." Suddenly, Gary felt like he was back in high school where students took great pleasure in commenting on pairings and subjecting the couple to public scrutiny. He definitely did not need this. He already had enough on his mind.  
  
Brigatti knew that Winslow was waiting for a reaction from her, but she refused to play his adolescent game. She would remain in control of her emotions. However, an embarrassed flush threatened to paint her face a bright crimson. Brigatti quickly turned around pretending to retrieve a document from the file cabinet. When she turned back around to face Winslow, she calmly asked "who wants to see me?"  
  
"Gary Hobson is waiting outside to see you." Winslow replied a bit dejected that Brigatti had not taken the bait.  
  
"Send him in." Brigatti answered in a professional tone.  
  
Brigatti noticed that Armstrong was silent. Sometimes she wished that he would give his opinion instead of sitting silently by like a disapproving parent.  
  
Winslow went back down the hallway to where Gary was sitting. "Mr. Hobson, Detective Brigatti will see you now." Winslow said.  
  
Gary walked into Brigatti's office. "Sorry to interrupt." Gary said sheepishly to Brigatti and Armstrong.  
  
"No problem." Armstrong replied. "How are you Hobson? Staying out of trouble?" Armstrong asked extending his hand to Gary.  
  
"I'm trying, Detective." Gary answered returning Armstrong's handshake.  
  
"Well, if you will excuse me. I need to get some documents from the records room." Armstrong said before quickly exiting  
  
Gary was tempted to warn Armstrong not to go to the convenience store tonight, but somehow the right words would not come.  
  
"What are you doing here Hobson?" Brigatti asked.  
  
Gary could see that Brigatti was not happy to see him. He could tell that Winslow's tactlessness in announcing him as Brigatti's boyfriend had upset her. Not that he would not like to be Brigatti's boyfriend and he hoped that the idea would not be distasteful to her either. But Gary knew Brigatti well enough to realize that she wanted to keep her personal and professional lives separate.  
  
"I'm sorry if my coming here today caused you any problems, but I really need to talk to you." Gary said.  
  
The urgency in Gary's voice had Brigatti puzzled. "No.it's fine." Brigatti said after closing the door. Although she did not want to further grease the department gossip mill by closing the door, she also did not wish to share her conversation with Hobson with her colleagues.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Brigatti asked.  
  
Suddenly, Gary felt his stomach tie in knots. Despite Marissa's encouragement and the careful speech he had planned on the train and while waiting outside Brigatti's office, now did not seem like the right moment to tell her about the Paper.  
  
"Wel..it's just that..well..I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if we went out tonight. I mean.if you don't have any plans or anything, perhaps we could go out to dinner. I mean, if you want to go out to dinner, with me, we could do that." Gary said stuttering. He always stuttered whenever he was nervous. Gary thought that Brigatti must think that he is an idiot.  
  
Brigatti could not help but be amused although she tried hard not to let Gary see her amusement. Gary looked like a schoolboy nervously asking a girl to the prom. The stammering and tentativeness of his request was endearing to Brigatti. It has been a long time since a guy looked this nervous asking her out. It felt good.  
  
A brief, yet excruciating silence.  
  
"Dinner tonight sounds good." Brigatti said. She did not want to sound desperate, but she also did not want Gary to change his mind by delaying her response to his question.  
  
"That's great." Gary said. "Do you like Italian food? There's a new restaurant, Ristorante San Carlo, which is suppose to be very good." Gary said.  
  
Brigatti smiled. With a name like Brigatti, Gary asked her whether she liked Italian food.  
  
"Italian sounds good. I'll meet you at the restaurant at 7:00 p.m. " Brigatti said.  
  
"7:00 p.m. is good." Gary replied. "See you later." Gary said before leaving Brigatti's office.  
  
"Oh Boy." Gary said as he walked outside of the police station. Instead of telling Brigatti about the Paper and enlisting her help in saving Armstrong's life, he had asked her out on a date. Maybe he could talk to her at dinner. That way if she rejected him, at least he would have the memory of their date, Gary thought as he headed back to McGinty's.  
Chapter Five  
  
Back at his loft, Gary was getting ready for his date with Brigatti. Marissa sat on the couch with Cat resting comfortably on her lap. Cat purred contentedly enjoying Marissa's gentle stokes.  
  
"Tell me again how you ended up asking Brigatti for a date instead of explaining about the Paper?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I really did intend to tell her about the Paper, but it just didn't seem like the right time is all." Gary said. "But I had to say something or else she would have thought I was nuts coming all the way to the police station." Gary continued, fidgeting with his tie. The tie definitely wasn't cooperating.  
  
"So you said Brigatti 'let's go out on a date'?" Marissa asked.  
  
Gary felt like Marissa was scolding him despite her pleasant tone.  
  
"What else could I have said Marissa? Brigatti, what do you think about this weather we've been having?" Gary said defensively.  
  
Marissa did not want to give Gary a hard time. She was happy that he was going out on a date. He deserved to be doing something for himself. But Marissa also knew that if he did not find a way to save Armstrong, he would never forgive himself.  
  
"I'm on your side Gary." Marissa said reassuringly. "Have you figured out how to save Detective Armstrong?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Not yet." Gary admitted. "I was thinking that I could tell Brigatti about the Paper during dinner and ask for her help. Perhaps she will be more willing to believe me over a nice bottle of wine and a good meal." He reasoned.  
  
Marissa did not answer.  
  
"I hate this tie." Gary said. He looked elegant in his charcoal suit. However, the gray silk tie that he had chosen and had spent the last twenty minutes trying to adjust would not oblige. He considered changing from a suit to a sweater and a pair of dress pants, but he remembered that Ristorante San Carlo had a strict dress code requiring men to wear jackets.  
  
"Looks fine to me." Marissa said hoping that her attempt at humor would alleviate the tension that she was picking up from Gary. Unfortunately, Gary seemed to miss the joke.  
  
Just then Gary heard a knock on the door. "Hey Gar, open up." Chuck said.  
  
Gary opened the door. Chuck entered with Jade in tow.  
  
"Gar, you look great. Hot date or something?" Chuck asked half jokingly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Brigatti and I are going out to dinner tonight at Ristorante San Carlo." Gary replied.  
  
"Really?' Chuck said. Chuck felt like he had walked in on the middle of a movie. When he had left McGinty's this morning, Gary was worrying about how he was going to save Armstrong. Now he was getting ready for a date with Brigatti.  
  
"So everything is okay then?" Chuck asked. Chuck hoped that Gary would pick up on the cryptic meaning of his question. Jade still did not know about the Paper.  
  
"It will be tonight." Gary replied as much for his own benefit as for Chuck and Marissa's.  
  
"Gary, I think that you look smashing. Detective Brigatti is a lucky woman." Jade said a bit seductively for a woman married to his best friend.  
  
"Thanks." Gary replied.  
  
Gary hoped that Chuck had not picked up on the suggestiveness of Jade's statement. Gary still did not feel comfortable around Jade. Despite her claim that she loved Chuck (which Gary wanted to believe for Chuck's sake), he still had his doubts about Jade. Gary loved Chuck like a brother and did not want to see him get hurt. A nagging voice in the back of his head told Gary that Jade could not be trusted. This same voice advised Gary to keep his distance from Jade.  
  
"Chuck, we really should be going. We should let Gary finish getting ready." Jade said.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow Gary." Chuck said before leaving with Jade.  
  
"I should get going too." Marissa added taking Cat with her. Before leaving, however, Marissa gave Gary a look that told him that she could not wait until tomorrow to find out how things went. Gary knew that Marissa expected a telephone call once he returned home.  
  
With his friends gone, Gary looked around his apartment. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Brigatti stood in front of her mirror. She had spent the last forty minutes changing outfits. This was so silly...it was one date. Why was she obsessing on how she looked? Why was she so worried about whether Hobson found her attractive? Finally, Brigatti decided to wear a black dress appropriately cut to show a small amount of cleavage, but not too low cut as to invite unsolicited stares from other men in the restaurant. Brigatti wore her hair swept up from the nape of her neck. Brigatti smiled at her reflection and allowed her mind to remember another occasion where she looked similar as she looked tonight. During her stint as Mrs. Toni Thurston, Brigatti recalled Hobson admiring her appearance as she dressed for the charity ball. She remembered Hobson's touch and his warm breath as he fastened the Lermontov diamond around her neck. In that moment, the lines between fantasy and reality had blurred and Brigatti felt like a wife attending a dance with her loving husband. Mrs. Toni Thurston ...no, Mrs. Gary Hobson. "Snap out of it. This is one date. Don't make more out of it." Brigatti said as she grabbed her shawl and headed for the restaurant.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Ristorante San Carlo prided itself with bringing an authentic taste of Italy to downtown Chicago. The interior of the restaurant was impressive. In the center of the dining room, a large replica of the Venus DeMilo greeted diners. Smaller sculptured water fountains depicting lesser-known figures in Italian history were statistically located along each wall. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. In the background, strains of Puccini completed the ambiance.  
  
Gary arrived before Brigatti. As he waited, his mind was assaulted by an array of conflicting emotions ranging from excitement to nervousness to worry. He had wanted to go out with Brigatti for such a long time. He wanted so much to enjoy this evening, to enjoy his time with Brigatti. But now, he felt prisoner to the demands of the Paper. His preoccupation with saving Armstrong's life as well as telling Brigatti about the Paper weighed heavily on his mind.  
  
Just then Brigatti entered the restaurant. Gary swallowed hard when he saw her. God, she looked beautiful!  
  
Brigatti smiled when she saw Gary. God, he looked handsome!  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Brigatti said as Gary helped her to their table.  
  
"No, you're not late. I am a little early. You look really nice." Gary said. The first few moments of small talk on a first date were always awkward.  
  
"You look very nice, too." Brigatti reciprocated.  
  
The waiter entered with the wine list. He told Gary and Brigatti about the house specialties as well as other wines on the list. Gary and Brigatti chose a bottle of Chardonnay.  
  
"This place is very nice." Brigatti said looking around the restaurant. Hobson sure had excellent taste, she thought to herself.  
  
"I hoped that you'd like it." Gary responded. Gary looked at the menu. His extent of Italian cuisine was limited to spaghetti, lasagna, and ravioli.  
  
"The calamari looks good as an appetizer." Brigatti offered.  
  
Gary wasn't sure what calamari was and was too embarrassed to admit his ignorance. Why didn't the menu provide a more thorough explanation of the dishes? Gary wondered.  
  
Brigatti sensed Gary's discomfort. "I initially didn't like squid, but after sampling calamari at various restaurants, I discovered that it is quite good." Brigatti said.  
  
Squid so that's what calamari is, Gary thought to himself. He never had squid in Hickory or any place else for that matter. Tonight didn't seem like the time to be adventurous.  
  
"The portobello mushrooms in white wine sauce also sound good." Gary said. He could handle mushrooms.  
  
Brigatti decided to accept Gary's suggestion. "Actually, you're right. I think that I'll have the portobello mushrooms. I get calamari too often. It is time for something new." She agreed.  
  
Gary ordered the portobello mushrooms. So far, so good. Gary thought to himself.  
  
So far, so good. Brigatti thought to herself. She felt her nervousness subsiding. She was having a good time.  
  
"What do you suggest for a main course, Hobson?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"First of all, I think that it is about time you called me Gary." Gary replied.  
  
Brigatti laughed. "Okay, Gary. Then call me Toni."  
  
"Okay, Toni." Gary said returning Brigatti's laugh with one of his own. Maybe Brigatti hadn't recalled that he had called her Toni once before. However, at that time she wasn't too happy with him because she realized that he had lied to her about not seeing Amber. "It's Brigatti to you." Brigatti had said at that time slamming him against the wall.  
  
Gary looked over the menu. He liked the stuffed ravioli. The chicken and veal marsala also seemed tasty.  
  
"Do you like stuffed ravioli? Or, maybe you prefer chicken or veal marsala?" Gary asked.  
  
"I don't want chicken marsala. I remember when Angelo ordered chicken marsala and I got..Brigatti stopped in mid-sentence. She had said too much.  
  
From Brigatti's reaction, Gary suspected that Angelo was an old boyfriend. But he didn't want to pressure her if she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
A brief silence..  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Brigatti spoke again.  
  
"Angelo and I grew up in Philadelphia. I was an only child. I never really had any girlfriends. Angelo and I became friends." Brigatti said. She didn't understand why she was telling Gary so much about her past, but somehow it just felt right.  
  
"In high school, Angelo and I dated. I guess it made sense that we would become a couple since we spent a lot of time together. We both went to college in Philadelphia. I had known for a long time that I wanted to work in law enforcement, but my father wasn't happy with my decision. He was very Old World Italian. He wanted his daughter married and carrying a baby not carrying a gun. Angelo understood me and supported me when my parents were against my choices." Brigatti continued, sadness evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm an only child too. "My parents are a bit overprotective. Don't get me wrong.I love them, but I was happy when I moved to Chicago. The distance helps our relationship." Gary offered.  
  
Brigatti smiled again. What was it about Gary that made her feel so safe?  
  
"Anyway, after college, Angelo and I lived together. My parents were angry with both of us. Angelo wanted to go to law school so we figured that we could save some money before we got married. My father and I had a big argument. He kept telling me that Angelo was using me, but I wouldn't listen. I guess he was right because as soon as Angelo graduated from law school and took a job with a large Philadelphia law firm, he dropped me. I came home one day after my police academy class to find my suitcases packed and left by the door. Later, I found out that he married one of his colleagues at work." Brigatti said suppressing tears.  
  
Gary couldn't believe his ears. Brigatti 's heartbreak mirrored his own.  
  
"At least you didn't get married. My ex-wife Marcia and I had been married for four years. I took a job as a stockbroker because she wanted to go to law school. I hated being a stockbroker, but we needed the money. I figured that later we would have kids. Instead, Marcia had other plans. I came home from work on our anniversary planning on a romantic dinner. Marcia had other plans. She changed the locks on our house and threw my suitcase out of the window. I tried calling her all week, but she wouldn't take my calls. The next time I heard from her was when she served me with divorce papers." Gary said, his voice laced with pain and humiliation.  
  
"We are a pair, aren't we?" Brigatti responded.  
  
"I guess we are. " Gary answered. "And for the record, Angelo was a fool. Any man who would dump you is a fool." Gary said.  
  
"Well, any woman who would divorce you is crazy." Brigatti replied.  
  
Impulsively, Gary got up from his seat and gave Brigatti a tender kiss. Her lips returned the kiss. The kiss seemed to heal the enormous pain of two people who had been so deeply hurt by past loves. The kiss also implied that Gary and Brigatti were ready to take the next step and embark on a romantic relationship. Suddenly, Gary and Brigatti felt like they were alone in the restaurant.  
  
The waiter's polite cough interrupted their romantic moment. Gary went back to his seat.  
  
"Ready to order or do you need more time?" The waiter tactfully asked.  
  
"We'll have the stuffed ravioli." Gary and Brigatti said in unison.  
  
A short while later, the waiter returned with their meal.  
  
Gary couldn't believe how well the date was going. After sharing such intimate details about their pasts, Gary felt like he could share anything with Brigatti....even the truth about the paper.  
  
"Toni, I want to tell you something very important. It is something that not too many people know about me. This has to be kept a secret. I know that I can trust you." Gary said.  
  
"What is it Gary?" Brigatti said riveted to her seat.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Paul Armstrong was looking forward to a quiet evening at home with his wife and daughter. Such an evening was a rarity for the hard working detective. Often, his job called him away from home during late hours to investigate a crime scene or to interrogate a suspect. Tonight was going to be different. It was going to be a good night.  
  
Paul stared lovingly at his daughter while she slept in her playpen. Where had the time gone? Paulina Armstrong was nearly a year old. She was a beautiful, happy child with a head full of dark, curly hair and expressive eyes. People had said that she had Paul's eyes, but Paul disagreed. To him, Paulina had inherited her mother's lovely features.  
  
Meredith Armstrong was busy in the kitchen preparing a special dinner for her husband with all of his favorites- meatloaf, baked potatoes, carrots in a creamed sauce, rolls. And for dessert: a homemade apple pie.  
  
The wonderful smells radiated from the kitchen. Paul knew that he was a lucky man. He felt very blessed. He had a beautiful wife and daughter, a comfortable home, and a job that he enjoyed.  
  
Paulina coughed in her sleep and began to stir. Paul gently patted Paulina on her back. Her father's touch seemed to soothe her.  
  
"I hope that she isn't coming down with a cold." Meredith Armstrong said upon entering the dining room with a tray of rolls. "I better buy some cough medicine tomorrow just in case." Meredith said.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Honey. There's a convenience store on Lake Shore Drive open late. I'll go there after dinner and pick up the cough medicine." Paul offered.  
  
Meredith smiled. Paul was such a doting father and an attentive husband. Even after working twelve-hour days, he didn't mind going back out for something his daughter needed.  
  
"Thanks Honey." Meredith responded, thanking Paul with a kiss. "What would I do without you?" Meredith added.  
  
"You'll never have to find out." Paul replied. "Let's eat. Everything smells so good."  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Gary nervously drank from his glass of wine. Now that he had Brigatti's undivided attention, he searched for the words he needed to tell her about the Paper. Gary had to find the right words, words that conveyed the tremendous responsibility and burden he lived with everyday. Gary wanted to find the words that would not scare her away but would instead invite her to be his partner in helping him to fulfill and cope with this responsibility. He knew that he was asking a lot from Brigatti. He also knew that Marissa was right: Before he and Brigatti could move forward with a relationship, she deserved to know the truth about the Paper. For as much as Gary knew that it would hurt him, he had to offer her the choice to walk away or to stay with him once he revealed the truth.  
  
Brigatti could see that Gary was struggling. What ever it was that he had to tell her was eating away at him. Brigatti felt touched that he had chosen to share his secret with her.  
  
"Gary, since this is obviously very important, maybe you should not say it in a public restaurant. It's only 9:30. We could go back to my place." Brigatti suggested. She hoped that Gary wouldn't read more into her invitation to go back to her townhouse.  
  
Perhaps Brigatti was right, Gary thought. Perhaps it would be easier for her to take the news in the comfort of her own home. After all, like Brigatti said, it was only 9:30..wait a minute..9:30.Oh my God, Armstrong!  
  
Brigatti noticed that the color had drained from Gary's face. "Gary, what's wrong?"  
  
Gary didn't have time to explain. He had less than thirty minutes to get to the convenience store on Lake Shore Drive or else Armstrong would die.  
  
"Toni, I need to ask you something, but I don't have time to explain." Gary said. "May I borrow your car?"  
  
Brigatti was confused. Gary was about to tell her something important, but instead he had asked to borrow her car. Why?  
  
"Please Toni. It's a matter of life or death." Gary pleaded. Without question, Brigatti gave Gary her car keys. Gary said a quick thank you before running out of the restaurant leaving Brigatti dazed and hurt.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Like a chariot burning through ancient sands at lightening speed, Gary drove Brigatti's car down the Chicago street towards Lake Shore Drive. He had to get to the convenience store in time. The alternative was unthinkable. What had he been thinking? Gary chastised himself. Marissa was right. He should have told Brigatti about the Paper at the police station. But he was a coward. He was so afraid of losing something that he never really had. So instead of leveling with Brigatti about the Paper, he had asked her out on a date. And now because of him, Armstrong's life hung in the balance.  
  
Gary remembered the time when he had saved Meredith Armstrong from drowning. At that time, he had gotten to see another side of Armstrong, a side that was in stark contrast to that of the relentless cop. Gary recalled the sheer joy on Armstrong's face when he learned that he was going to be a father. A deep pain tugged at Gary's heart. What if he couldn't get to the convenience store in time? Not only would Meredith Armstrong lose her husband, but their child would lose a father. In essence, three lives would be lost. And it would be his fault, Gary realized. Just because he was a coward. Just because he had selfishly chosen to go on a date instead of carefully planning how he was going to save Armstrong's life.  
  
9:45p.m..God, only fifteen more minutes until.no, Gary told himself, he still had time to make things right. He was almost at Lake Shore Drive. The car was traveling at 75 miles per hour in a 45 miles per hour zone. Gary knew that he was speeding, but he had no choice.  
  
Armstrong turned onto the intersection approaching Lake Shore Drive. It shouldn't take long to pick up the cough medicine. Paulina would be asleep when he returned home which meant that he and Meredith could share some quality time together. Just then, Armstrong caught a glimpse of a speeding car. Great, some crazy nut driving like a lunatic. So much for a quick trip to the store. Armstrong turned on the siren on top of his car and pursued the speeding car.  
  
No, Gary said to himself when he realized that a police car was pursuing him. He couldn't stop now. But he couldn't ignore the police. Finally, Gary stopped the car. He pulled out the Paper from his back pocket. Remembering how he had been without the paper when he told Erica his secret, Gary had concealed it during his dinner date with Brigatti. He had planned to show her the Paper once he told her the truth.  
  
"COUNTRY AWAITS COURT'S DECISION ON RECOUNT" was the front page headline. The story on Armstrong had disappeared. But how? Gary wondered. Why had the headline changed when he had not yet reached the convenience store?  
  
It didn't take long for Gary to get the answer to his question when Armstrong approached the car.  
  
"Where's the fire Hobson?' Armstrong said upon realizing that Gary was the speeding driver. " Let me see your license and registration."  
  
Oh Boy. How ironic that he had saved Armstrong's life by speeding to get to the convenience store only to be stopped for speeding by Armstrong. Gary thought. But he was now in a lot of trouble. What plausible excuse could he give Armstrong to explain his reckless driving?  
  
Gary handed Armstrong his driver's license. Gary knew that from Armstrong's expression in looking at the car that he recognized that it was Brigatti's.  
  
"Nice car Hobson." Armstrong said.  
  
"I borrowed it from a friend." Gary replied.  
  
"Well maybe you would like to call your friend when you get to the police station. I'm sure she would like to hear all about your joy riding trip in her car." Armstrong said.  
  
Oh Boy. Gary said to himself. What was he going to tell Armstrong? More importantly, what was he going to tell Brigatti?  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Gary waited in the interrogation room while Armstrong handled something else in another vicinity of the station. He hoped that Armstrong would not hold him over night, but the odds of that did not appear to be in his favor. Since receiving the Paper and participating in his daily crusade of saving lives, Gary had been arrested more times than he cared to count. He knew that the Chicago PD took speeding very seriously. Further, while he was riding in the police car to the station, Armstrong lectured him on the dangers of speeding. Gary sensed from Armstrong's speech that the cop wanted to make an example out of him.  
  
Armstrong had allowed Gary to make his one phone call. Gary considered calling Brigatti but quickly dismissed the idea. She would learn what happened soon enough. Instead, Gary called Marissa. He knew that she had been anxious to know whether he had been able to save Armstrong's life. Gary told Marissa that he did save Armstrong and that he was at the police station. However, he didn't go into any other details. Marissa could tell from his voice that something was wrong. Marissa wanted to come down to the station, but Gary suggested that she stay home. He figured that he could fill her in if he needed to call her again for bail money. Provided, of course, Armstrong allowed him to make a second phone call.  
  
Armstrong entered the interrogation room. The frown on his face spoke volumes.  
  
"You seem to be making a habit out of this, Hobson. Perhaps the Chicago PD should begin charging you rent since you clearly enjoy our accommodations. " Armstrong sarcastically said.  
  
Gary did not answer.  
  
"Are you ready to talk or do you want to wait until your lawyer arrives." Armstrong asked.  
  
Gary was right. He was in serious trouble.  
  
"I don't have a lawyer." Gary responded.  
  
"Well I suggest that you get one." Armstrong said.  
  
"Look, Armstrong. I'm ready to talk." Gary wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say, but he hoped that if Armstrong saw that he was cooperating, he might earn some brownie points with the detective.  
  
"Are you waiving your right to have counsel present?" Armstrong asked. Armstrong was definitely a methodical, by the book cop.  
  
"Yes." Gary said.  
  
"Okay. Why were you driving in excess of 70 miles per hour in a 45 mile per hour zone?" Armstrong asked.  
  
"Well, you see," Gary swallowed hard, "I have this friend..and this...this friend had a life-threatening emergency. And I needed to reach my friend before 10:00p.m. It was a matter of life and death." Gary said. Gary realized that his explanation wasn't a complete lie. Okay, so Armstrong didn't exactly qualify as a "friend".  
  
Gary nervously ran his fingers through his hair and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.  
  
Armstrong studied Gary's body language. After having numerous years of experience interrogating suspects, Armstrong could tell just by looking at Gary that he was hiding something.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Hobson. Your friend has a life-threatening emergency, but instead of calling the police, fire department, or other emergency personnel, he or she called you? Did you think to call any of these officials before you decided to play Indy 500 on the road? Where is your friend now?" Armstrong asked.  
  
"My friend? My friend is fine." Gary responded.  
  
"So this friend of yours didn't need your help after all." Armstrong said.  
  
Gary had been trapped by Armstrong's questions. He could tell that Armstrong didn't believe him.  
  
"I'm tired of this Hobson. You tell me the truth right now or I'm going to lock you up."  
  
Gary winced. Could things get any worse?  
  
Gary was about to find out when Brigatti entered the room. The tough as nails detective replaced the woman with whom he had shared such intimate details about his life and a tender kiss a few hours ago.  
  
"Thanks for calling me, Paul." Brigatti said. Gary looked into Brigatti's eyes hoping to read how she was feeling. What he saw there was hurt and betrayal.  
  
"No problem, Toni. I knew that you would be interested since the suspect was stopped in your car." Armstrong replied.  
  
The suspect? Why was Armstrong talking about him like he wasn't in the room? Gary wondered.  
  
"I'll be outside if you need me." Armstrong said before leaving Brigatti and Gary alone in the room.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Toni." Gary said. He wanted to say so much more, but an apology seemed like a good place to start.  
  
"The police report says that you were stopped for speeding." Brigatti said examining the incident report. "Can you tell me why you were driving so fast Hobson?"  
  
Great. Brigatti was back to calling him "Hobson." She must be really angry, Gary thought to himself.  
  
"Toni?" Gary whispered. Gary feared that he had lost her forever just when it looked like they were starting something special.  
  
The desperation that she heard in Gary's voice melted Brigatti. She recalled hearing this same desperation before in his voice, when, as a fugitive, he had come to her townhouse begging for her help:  
  
"Don't do that." Gary said. He saw Brigatti pick up the telephone and begin to dial. She was going to turn him in.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"Help me." Gary pleaded.  
  
At that time, Brigatti wanted to help him, but she couldn't. She was torn. Brigatti watched Gary leave her townhouse. He looked like a wounded animal stripped of its dignity.  
  
Brigatti heard Gary say her name again and she was awakened from her reverie. How could such a beautiful date have ended with her interrogating Gary at the police station? Gary was in a lot of trouble. Brigatti couldn't explain it, but somehow she believed that he had a good reason for leaving her at the restaurant. She would not make the same mistake twice. She wanted to help him if he would let her.  
  
"Before you left the restaurant, you were about to tell me something important about yourself. You said that it was something that not too many people know about you. What was it? Does it have something to do with why you rushed out tonight? Talk to me Gary. I might be able to help you." Brigatti said.  
  
Brigatti hoped that Gary would recognize the sincerity in her voice and trust her enough to confide in her.  
  
Another brief silence.  
  
Brigatti had laid all of her cards on the table in the name of trust. It was time for Gary to do the same.  
  
"Toni, I do trust you," Gary said, his voice laced with hope and anxiety, "but I don't want to tell you here in this room. I don't think that Armstrong is going to let me go home tonight."  
  
"Let me talk to Paul." Brigatti said before leaving the room.  
  
Brigatti found Armstrong in their office. She closed the door. Armstrong seemed surprised that she had finished with Hobson so soon.  
  
"So, have you gotten Hobson to tell you the truth about why he was speeding?" Armstrong asked.  
  
"I think that he will be more cooperative after a good night's sleep", Brigatti replied, a plan formulating in her head, "why don't you release him tonight? I'll take responsibility for his whereabouts."  
  
Armstrong couldn't believe his ears. Brigatti's professional judgment had been clouded once again by her feelings for Gary Hobson.  
  
"Toni, do I have to remind you that speeding is very serious. Do you know how many people are killed in Chicago alone each year by reckless driving?" Armstrong asked. His condescending tone did not escape Brigatti.  
  
"You don't have to quote statistics to me, Paul." Brigatti countered. "But locking Hobson up for the night is not going to accomplish anything. I'm sure that he would be more than willing to answer all of our questions tomorrow."  
  
"Every time Hobson is around you forget that you are a cop first. What kind of hold does this guy have on you?" Armstrong angrily asked.  
  
Brigatti was in no mood to defend her feelings. Her goal was to make sure that Gary went home tonight.  
  
"We have discretion to release a suspect on his own recognizance." Brigatti reminded her partner clearly ignoring his last comment.  
  
"Yes we do, Toni. But not a suspect who has a history of fleeing from justice." Armstrong said.  
  
Armstrong was not going to make things easy for Gary. However, Brigatti was also not going to give up.  
  
"As you recall Paul, we arrested an innocent man for murder. And, do I have to remind you that it was this same man who uncovered a murder for hire operation in which one of our officers, your ex-partner, was implicated?' Brigatti said.  
  
Brigatti had struck a nerve. Armstrong hated to be reminded of the Scanlon fiasco.  
  
Finally, Armstrong conceded.  
  
"Okay, Toni. You win. Tell Hobson he is free to leave. But I expect him back at the station tomorrow to answer questions. I'm holding you personally responsible. If Hobson flees, it will be your neck on the line." Armstrong warned.  
  
Brigatti did not answer. Instead, she went back to the interrogation room to give Gary the good news.  
  
"Come on Gary, it's time for you to go home. We have a lot to talk about." Brigatti said.  
  
Gary did not know what Brigatti had said to Armstrong, but he was grateful to be going home. But he was still nervous about telling Brigatti about the Paper. However, it was too late to back down now. Brigatti had placed her professional reputation as well as her working relationship with Armstrong in jeopardy to help him. Tonight he was going to tell her the truth.  
  
"Thank you, Toni." Gary replied before he and Brigatti exited the police station.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The drive to McGinty's was done in silence. A couple of times, Gary looked over at Brigatti as she drove. From the look on her face, Gary could tell that she was focusing on more than just the road. Gary knew that Brigatti was thinking about what he had to tell her. "Give yourself and Brigatti some credit. Everything will work out." Marissa words resonated in Gary's mind. It wouldn't be long before he found out whether Marissa's prediction was accurate.  
  
Brigatti stopped the car. They had arrived at McGinty's. He and Brigatti got out of the car and walked the short distance to the bar. Gary opened the door and turned on the lights. It seemed like ages since he was last home. So much has happened during the hours he left for his date with Brigatti until now. Going up the stairs to his loft, Gary felt like he was reliving the last four years of his life in slow motion, from the first day he got the Paper.  
  
Brigatti was in back of Gary as they ascended the stairs. She watched his measured steps and could see that he was breathing deeply. Just as she realized in the restaurant, whatever he was going to tell her was exacting a heavy toll on him. Brigatti promised herself that she would be patient and allow him to take his time in telling her. She didn't want to make things any more difficult for him.  
  
Gary opened the door to his loft and turned on the lights.  
  
"Would you like some coffee or anything?" Gary asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Brigatti replied sitting on the couch.  
  
Gary sat next to Brigatti. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair before clasping his hands together and placing them on his lap. Where would he start?  
  
Brigatti could see that Gary's hands were shaking. She gently put her hand over his to reassure him.  
  
Gary took a deep breath before he began speaking. "Do you remember when I told you earlier about the breakup of my marriage?" Brigatti nodded. "Well, at that time, my life was in shambles. Marcia wouldn't talk to me. I was living in the Blackstone Hotel. One morning, my friend Chuck came over as I was getting ready for work. We were talking when we heard this meow and a thump." When I opened the door, I found a cat sitting on top of a newspaper."  
  
A cat and a newspaper? Brigatti thought to herself. She didn't know where Gary was going with this story, but she had promised herself that she would be patient and not ask too many questions. Gary needed to take his time.  
  
"I thought that there was something odd when I looked at the paper." Gary continued. "You see, I had just been listening to the news on the radio, but the headline on the paper was wrong. I didn't think too much about it until I got to work and Chuck and I saw that a particular stock had gone up exactly as the paper had predicted. I knew that the stock was going to go up. Only when I told Chuck that I read it in the paper that the stock went up yesterday and probably was going to drop tomorrow, Chuck reminded me that yesterday was Sunday and the market was closed."  
  
Gary could see that Brigatti still didn't understand what he was trying to say.  
  
"Toni", Gary paused briefly before continuing, "I get tomorrow's newspaper today."  
  
Gary waited for Brigatti's reaction. Was she going to laugh? Call him crazy? Or.ouch.accuse him of having a fear of commitment?  
  
Brigatti was speechless. Her head was spinning. What had Gary just said? That he got tomorrow's newspaper today? That he could predict the future?  
  
Wait a minute..the pieces were starting to fit. When she and Gary were posing as newlyweds, Gary had snatched the newspaper that she was reading from her and had murmured something about it being today's paper almost as if that was a surprise and he was expecting something else. Later, when she hung on to the ledge of the hotel's rooftop, Gary had inexplicably appeared to save her as if he knew that she was danger.  
  
Gary wasn't sure what Brigatti's silence meant. He pulled out the paper from the back pocket of his pants, opened it, and handed it to Brigatti. "Look at the date, Toni." Gary said.  
  
Brigatti did as Gary instructed. November 28th.the date on the paper was November 28th. But today was November 27th.  
  
"But..how...where does it come from?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know why it comes to me. All I know is that every morning for four years, tomorrow's newspaper comes to my doorstep. I read the headlines and try to save as many lives as I can. Whenever I am able to save someone, the headline changes."  
  
A thought occurred to Brigatti. "So when you rushed out of the restaurant tonight, you were hurrying to save a life?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"Not just a life, Armstrong's life." Gary replied. "The Paper had said that Armstrong was going to be shot and killed at 10:00 p.m. a convenience store on Lake Shore Drive. I had to get there in time."  
  
"That's why you were speeding?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"Yes. The only thing is that I never expected to be stopped for speeding by Armstrong. " Gary responded.  
  
"I can't even imagine how you deal with the burden of knowing the future. As a cop, I am often asked to save lives too. But I only respond to events as they happen." Brigatti said.  
  
Brigatti looked into Gary's eyes. Such a heavy burden for one man to carry.  
  
"Maybe that's why the Paper comes to you. Because you are such a kind, caring person." Brigatti added, kissing Gary lightly on the cheek.  
  
Gary smiled. He wasn't looking for praise, but he was happy that Brigatti believed him. So far, things were going better than he had hoped.  
  
"You must have saved a lot of lives." Brigatti said.  
  
Gary took her statement to mean that she wanted to hear about some of his saves.  
  
"The hardest challenge the paper has ever given me was having to choose between making two saves at the same time. I remember this little girl, Amanda Bailey, who was struck by a car. I had to get her to the hospital. The hospital personnel didn't believe me when I told them that she needed medical attention right away. I stayed at the hospital until the doctors finally examined her. But the paper also said that a jetliner was going to crash killing all 190 people on aboard. I wanted to go to the airport and stop the plane from taking off somehow. But I couldn't leave Amanda. I remember sitting in the hospital waiting room after Amanda's surgery thinking that I had saved her, but I had signed the death warrants of every one on that plane. Fortunately, the plane's captain turned out to be Amanda's father. And because he was called to the hospital, that plane never took off." Gary said, his voice overtaken by emotion.  
  
Gary could see that Brigatti was listening attentively. It felt good to share this with her.  
  
"Sometimes, it is easy to forget about the living when there is a person who dies because I couldn't save them." Gary continued. "His name was Jeremiah. He was a homeless man and he was on the rooftop of an apartment building that was on fire because of a boiler explosion. I tried to get him to crawl across a ladder that I had placed on a nearby building. I had gone over first. Jeremiah started to crawl across the ladder. I could see that he was shaky. But he was almost there when he started to fall. I tried to hold on to him, but I couldn't. I watched him fall. I watched him die." Gary said, a small tear running down his cheek. The memory was still fresh in his mind and still very painful.  
  
Brigatti wiped the tear from Gary's cheek.  
  
"The worst thing for a cop is when you can't save someone. It eats you up inside and you never forget it. But just as any cop will tell you, you can't blame yourself. You do what you can do and you count the living. You count the lives that you were able to save. That's the only way that you can go on." Brigatti said.  
  
Brigatti's words comforted Gary. She understood how he felt.  
  
What Brigatti said next touched Gary.  
  
"I care a lot about you Gary. I want to help you deal with this responsibility if you'll let me."  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Gary never expected that Brigatti would be so understanding. If someone had told him two years ago when he met the fiery detective that not only would he have shared his secret about the Paper, but also that her reaction would have been one of encouragement and support, Gary would have offered to sell that person the Sears Tower. Then again who would have imagined that both he and Brigatti would have exposed the most vulnerable layers of their personalities to each other. But here they were on the road to forging a promising relationship.  
  
"Toni, I care a lot about you too." Gary whispered softly. "And thank you." He added before kissing her again on the lips.  
  
Gary sure knew how to say "thank you" Brigatti thought to herself after the kiss ended.  
  
Gary's voice turned serious, more serious then it had been a few moments ago. "Are you sure that you want to add the complication of the Paper to your life?" Gary asked. Gary knew that the Paper had a powerful hold over him. Even when he attempted to walk away from his responsibility several times, he couldn't. Gary was connected to the Paper by some unexplainable, mysterious force. However, Brigatti was not tied. She didn't have to submit to the paper's demands. Sure, Gary was grateful that Brigatti had offered to help him with his responsibility, but he wanted her to be sure that she was ready to handle the burden.  
  
"I know what I'm getting into." Brigatti said. "Besides, having a cop in your corner will certainly make things easier." Brigatti added.  
  
"Thank you." Gary said again, a smile crossing his face.  
  
Brigatti loved to see Gary smile. His smile accentuated his handsome face. She would have been contented to stare at Gary awhile longer and hopefully exchange some more kisses, but Brigatti remembered that there was a more pressing issue demanding their attention- Armstrong.  
  
"We have to figure out what we are going to do about Paul and this speeding charge." Brigatti said.  
  
That's right, there was still the issue of the speeding charge, Gary thought to himself. Everything had gone so well when he told Brigatti about the Paper that Gary had almost forgotten that he was still in trouble with Armstrong.  
  
"It makes me so angry to think that you have to defend yourself against this charge when you were trying to save Paul's life. Paul is only making a bigger deal of this because it is you and he believes that you are hiding something from him." Brigatti reasoned.  
  
" I can't really blame him, Toni. I was driving 30 miles per hour over the speed limit. Armstrong was just doing his job." Gary said.  
  
Gary Hobson was such a rare individual, Brigatti thought to herself. Here he was justified in breaking the laws of the road to serve the higher purpose of saving Paul's life. Yet, he was still willing to give Paul the benefit of the doubt. Something Paul didn't deserve.  
  
"Paul doesn't have to be so difficult about this, he could listen to reason. Just because on the surface a person looks guilty doesn't mean that there isn't a good reason to look below the surface." Brigatti said.  
  
Gary noticed that Brigatti seemed very angry. Along with her anger was a mixture of remorse. There was something else going on here, something that he sensed didn't have to do entirely with Armstrong.  
  
"What is it Toni?' Gary asked.  
  
"It's just that Paul is so willing to throw the book at you, open and shut case. He has been wrong about you before. Then he branded you a murderer and pursued you like a blood hound. And when your innocence was proven, he never gave you a proper apology." Brigatti said. "Neither did I."  
  
So that was what this was about. Gary didn't want to harbor thoughts about his arrest for Scanlon's murder and his subsequent flight from justice. This incident was extremely painful for him. It was over. He had moved on. But apparently Brigatti hadn't. From her words, Gary realized that Brigatti had not forgiven herself for the way she behaved when he asked her for help. They needed to talk about this. Gary needed to make her understand that he did not blame her.  
  
"Toni," Gary said softly, "you have nothing to apologize for."  
  
"Gary, you had come to my townhouse seeking my help. I don't care how guilty the evidence made you look, I knew in my heart that you weren't a killer. But instead of being a friend when you needed one, I was a cop. I pointed a gun at you. I'm so sorry." Brigatti got up from the couch and walked over to the window, her back towards Gary so he wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to stream down her face.  
  
Gary walked over to where Brigatti was standing and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't blame you." Gary said. "I should have never come to you because I put you in an awkward position." Besides, I knew that you wouldn't shoot me."  
  
"I knew that I could still trust you. That's why I faxed you the information about the murder for hire operation. You saved my life."  
  
Brigatti turned around to face Gary. Now it was Gary's turn to wipe away Brigatti's tears. Gary cupped Brigatti's face with his hands and moved her lips closer to his for another kiss. This kiss was more intense than any of the previous kisses that they have shared. The kiss exuded passion.  
  
Some say a kiss is just a kiss. For Gary and Brigatti, a kiss was so much more. Their kiss was a healer for past pain. Their kiss was a promise for a hopeful future.  
  
"Let's go back to the couch. I mean, let's sit back on the couch." Gary corrected himself. He didn't want Brigatti to think that he was pressuring her to take a step that she (or he) may not be quite ready to take. They still had a lot to learn about each other.  
  
Gary and Brigatti sat back on the couch. "We really do need to figure out what we are going to do about Paul." Brigatti said. She hated to break their romantic mood, but they couldn't ignore his problem.  
  
"What did you tell Paul about why you were speeding?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"I said that I had to reach a friend before 10:00 p.m. who had a life- threatening emergency." Gary replied.  
  
"Your friend had a life-threatening emergency but you didn't call the police?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"That's what Armstrong said." Gary remembered. He had to admit that his story was full of holes. But then again, Gary was never a very good liar.  
  
"Gary, Paul knows that you came to the police station to speak with me earlier. You were stopped in my car. You are wearing a suit and I am in an evening dress. It doesn't take a lot of deductive reasoning to realize that we were on a date. Plus, Paul is probably thinking that rather than go off alone in my car to reach your friend, you could have had me, a cop, go there instead." Brigatti said.  
  
"What now?" Gary asked.  
  
"Now we think of a more plausible story." Brigatti responded encouragingly.  
  
Gary and Brigatti discussed various scenarios to Gary's friend in need tale, but nothing seemed to work. It was getting late. Brigatti could see just by looking at him that Gary was exhausted. She was very tired herself.  
  
"We are not going to come up with anything tonight. Why don't we get a few hours of sleep and I'll come by tomorrow. Don't worry Gary, we'll have something credible to tell Paul." Brigatti said.  
  
Gary smiled. It felt good to have Brigatti help him.  
  
"It's late and you are tired. You shouldn't be driving. Come to bed, er.take the bed. I'll take the couch." Gary said. Gary could kick himself. This was the second time this evening that his Freudian slip could be misinterpreted.  
  
"No.I'm fine, thanks. I really should be going." Brigatti didn't trust herself to spend the night alone with Gary in his apartment. They needed to take things slowly. She didn't want to mess things up.  
  
"Okay." Gary said hoping that Brigatti didn't pick up on his disappointment.  
  
Brigatti gave Gary a good bye kiss before leaving.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Meow." Thump. Was it morning already? Gary thought to himself as he got out of bed and proceeded to the door. Gary had slept only a few hours. After Brigatti had left his apartment, he had spent most of the night thinking about her. He was still amazed at how well she had handled his news about the Paper. He smiled when he recalled the many kisses they had shared last night. For the first time since his divorce and receiving the paper, Gary felt optimistic that he could have a normal life. Well.as normal a life as one could expect from a guy who gets tomorrow's newspaper today. Brigatti hadn't run away from him. She had offered to help him deal with his responsibility. Gary had opened up his heart to her and she had not trampled upon it. How ironic that the Paper that had so often seemed like a mockery for Gary pursuing a romance had in this incidence brought he and Brigatti closer together.  
  
Gary opened his front door. "So Cat, any ideas about what I'm going to tell Armstrong today?"  
  
"Meow." Cat ran into Gary's apartment and jumped onto the couch.  
  
"Some help you are." Gary said after picking up the paper and closing the door. "And what did I tell you about staying off the furniture?" Gary lifted the cat off of the couch and placed it on the floor. He had hoped that the Paper had given him another slow news day. Gary didn't know how long it would take for Armstrong to question him or what would happen afterwards. Gary opened the Paper, turned the pages, and scanned the headlines. Great nothing life threatening, just the average, garden variety saves: "School Melee Injures One." "Man Breaks Leg After Slipping On Tomato In Grocery Store." "Woman Gives Birth In Taxicab." Gary laughed after reading the story about the baby born in the taxicab. Just the story for Chuck. Gary thought to himself. He remembered the last time Chuck had been up close and personal with the miracle of life when the Paper had said that he would deliver a baby. Chuck had worked himself into an emotional state insisting to Gary and Marissa that he couldn't deal with "blood and stuff." Chuck did all he could to avoid fulfilling the Paper's prophecy. His efforts failed when he ended up stuck in an elevator with a woman who went into labor. Chuck passed out, but Gary arrived. Fortunately, Gary was able to make one of his more unique and memorable saves by delivering twins.  
  
The tomato story was happening at 9:00 a.m.. The school fight and taxicab stories were not occurring until later in the day. However, Gary noticed that these stories were happening at the same time- 3:15 p.m. That's right, Gary remembered, he now had Brigatti to help him. No more worrying about how he was going to dissect himself in two to prevent simultaneous disasters.  
  
After calling Marissa and Chuck and asking them to come over, Gary quickly showered and dressed. He needed to update his friends on the situation with Armstrong and to let them know that he told Brigatti about the Paper.  
  
It wasn't long before Gary heard a knock on the door. Marissa and Chuck entered the loft. "Good morning, Marissa. Chuck. You want some coffee?" Marissa and Chuck nodded and sat on the couch.  
  
"I was so worried when you called me last night from the police station. What happened?" Marissa asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, Gar. What's going on?" Chuck said. "How did you manage to save Detective Armstrong?"  
  
"By getting myself arrested." Gary replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Marissa and Chuck said in unison.  
  
"I was about to tell Toni about the Paper when I realized that it was 9:30 and I had only a half hour to reach the convenience store on Lake Shore Drive. Even though I didn't have time to explain, Toni allowed me to borrow her car after I told her that I had to reach a friend who had a life- threatening emergency. I left her in the restaurant. The whole time I was driving I kept thinking that I had to get there in time. I knew that I was speeding, but I had no choice." Gary explained.  
  
"Let me guess, you were stopped by the police." Chuck said.  
  
"Half right, Chuck." Gary responded. "I was stopped by Armstrong."  
  
Both Marissa and Chuck looked at Gary in shock.  
  
It was typical Gary, never a dull moment, Chuck thought to himself.  
  
"Armstrong hauled me into the station and read me the riot act", Gary continued. "He didn't believe my story about a friend with a life- threatening emergency. You know that he believes that I am keeping something from him. He said that he would throw me in jail unless I told him the truth. "  
  
"Armstrong called Toni who came to the station. At first, she was angry with me for leaving her in the restaurant and getting caught speeding in her car. But somehow her anger didn't last. I don't know what she said to Armstrong to convince him to release me. I have to go back to the station this morning to answer more of his questions. There's something else you two should know. I told Toni about the Paper."  
  
"What happened? How did she take the news?' Chuck asked.  
  
Marissa smiled. She knew how Gary was going to answer Chuck's question. She could hear the relief in his voice.  
  
"She took the news much better than I could have hoped. She said that she would help me deal with the Paper." Gary said. Gary did not want to share the more intimate moments of his time with Brigatti with his friends just yet.  
  
"I told you that things would work out, Gary. All you need to have is a little faith." Marissa said.  
  
Gary smiled.  
  
"Toni said that she would help me come up with a more plausible story to tell Armstrong. She's coming over this morning." Gary said.  
  
No sooner had he mentioned that Brigatti was coming over when Gary heard a knock at his door. "Gary, it's me." Brigatti said.  
  
Gary opened the door. "Good morning, Toni." Both he and Brigatti decided against giving each other a good morning kiss. It was silly, these were his friends. But somehow Gary felt embarrassed, or like it was bad luck in permitting a public display of affection so early in their relationship. Brigatti, it seemed, felt the same way. No point in jinxing their relationship, Gary thought.  
  
Brigatti exchanged pleasantries with Chuck and Marissa. Gary quickly let her know that he had told his friends that she knew about the Paper.  
  
Brigatti immediately began addressing the issue at hand. "Paul is not going to let Gary off the hook that easily even though no one was injured by his speeding. We need to come up with a credible story to tell him." Brigatti said in a take charge tone.  
  
Chuck was happy that Brigatti had taken Gary's news about the Paper so well. He knew that Gary had been worrying about her reaction. Chuck could also see from the expression on Gary's face that his friend was interested in the cop. Gary deserved some happiness. Chuck remembered how much Marcia had hurt Gary. Yet, Chuck was also a little resentful that Brigatti was encroaching on the inner sanctum that from the first day Gary received the Paper had consisted of he, Gary, and Marissa. Sure, other people knew about the Paper. But Gary did not use these people as a sounding board as Gary had with he and Marissa in dealing what whatever crisis the Paper presented. Further, Chuck did not appreciate Brigatti's General Patton like style. Chuck had to admit that it upset him that Brigatti knew about the Paper when Gary had made him promise not to tell Jade. While it was not his secret to tell, Chuck hated keeping something this important from his wife.  
  
Gary, Marissa, Chuck, and Brigatti brainstormed for a while. Finally, Marissa came up with an idea.  
  
"Gary, you told Detective Armstrong that you were speeding because you had to reach a friend who had a life-threatening emergency. All you have to do is produce this friend." Marissa said.  
  
"And how is he supposed to do that Marissa? There was no friend." Chuck asked responding to Marissa's scenario before Gary had the chance.  
  
"Sure there was Chuck. Meet Gary's friend in need." Marissa said standing up from the couch.  
  
"You could tell Detective Armstrong that I had gotten lost in a really dangerous neighborhood. I couldn't find my way home so I called you. If he asks you how come you or I didn't call the police for help, you could say that I was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know that I was in trouble." Marissa said.  
  
Gary, Chuck, and Brigatti looked at Marissa. Her plan just might work.  
  
"But Armstrong stopped me before I was able to reach you. I already told him that you were fine. What if he asks me how were you able to get back home?"  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"You could say that Marissa called me sort of as a back up. I'm her friend too so it makes sense." Chuck suggested.  
  
"But why would Gary have had to get there before 10:00 p.m.?" Brigatti asked.  
  
Another stumbling block.  
  
"Gary could say that I needed to take some medication which I didn't have with me." Marissa replied. Okay so the story was getting more convoluted. But this story was all that Gary had.  
  
"Do you think that Armstrong will buy this story?" Gary asked Brigatti. She knew her partner better than the rest of them.  
  
"We'll make him buy it." Brigatti responded flashing Gary an encouraging smile.  
  
The cat made its presence known by jumping on the arm of the couch near where Brigatti was standing. Brigatti started sneezing uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey." Gary yelled to the cat. "Time to go" Gary said opening the door and putting the cat outside.  
  
Yep, his friend was a goner, Chuck thought to himself. The cat better used to it. They all better get used to it. Gary had a new woman in his life.  
  
"Thanks Gary." Brigatti said.  
  
"Since it looks like I have a story to tell Armstrong, we need to figure out how to deal with the Paper in case Armstrong keeps me at the station too long." Gary said. Gary pulled out the Paper from the back pocket of his jeans and told his friends about the three stories.  
  
"You and I could handle the tomato story before we go to the station." Brigatti said to Gary. Gary liked the sound of "you and I". He never had a "partner" help him with the stories before.  
  
"I can also take the school fight story. It wouldn't be inconceivable for a cop to be patrolling the neighborhood and happen to prevent school violence." Brigatti reasoned.  
  
"Then Chuck, you can take the taxicab story if I don't get out of the police station in time." Gary said.  
  
"No way." Chuck protested.  
  
"Come on, Chuck. You only have to get the woman to the hospital before she gives birth." Gary argued.  
  
Finally, Chuck agreed. "Okay." Chuck said. "But if I end up having to play Dr. Kildare, you are going to owe me big time, buddy." Chuck warned Gary.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
The grocery store was a few blocks from McGinty's. Gary and Brigatti arrived twenty minutes before the tomato mishap was scheduled to occur. An early arrival was another novelty for Gary. Usually, he reached the recipient of his heroics, hurried and out of breath, merely seconds before the disaster.  
  
"Let me tell you what I have as a plan of action to prevent this man from breaking his leg." Brigatti said before they entered the grocery store.  
  
Another difference in Brigatti's life saving approach. Because she knew where and when the accident would occur, she had devised a plan. Gary's technique usually consisted of pushing people out of the way of danger, using himself as a cushion to break someone's fall (to the detriment of his back), or offering some lame excuse about having a friend who was an expert in whatever device was faulty who had told him that something bad was going to happen and asked him to warn people.  
  
Gary smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about how terrific you are. The Paper is not your responsibility but here you are helping me with it. And you even have a plan of action. You know, after all these years getting the Paper, I never really had a plan of action. I guess that's why I always looked like a nut to the people I saved." Gary laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Not too many people would have used knowledge of the future for selfless reasons. You could have just as easily made yourself rich rather than subject yourself to ridicule. You are a remarkable man Gary." Brigatti said.  
  
"Thank you. So what's the plan?" Gary asked.  
  
"It's simple. We're a married couple shopping for groceries because we invited your parents over for dinner. I'm going to hang around the produce section pretending to look for items for a salad. I'll be able to see if any tomatoes have spilled on the floor and to alert the store personnel that a clean up is needed. You can quickly search the aisles for our mystery man. Did the Paper give you a description?" Brigatti asked.  
  
Gary opened the paper and read the story. "It says here that the guy is in his mid 20's, tall, dark hair, and wearing a Cleveland Indians baseball jacket." Must be a player or a fan, Gary thought.  
  
"Okay, let's go in." Brigatti said.  
  
Fortunately for Gary and Brigatti, the grocery store wasn't very large just a neighborhood establishment. Brigatti spotted the produce section immediately.  
  
"Honey, I'll pick up some lettuce for the salad." Brigatti said to Gary as they passed the other store patrons.  
  
"That's fine, sweetheart." Gary answered clearly enjoying his role. "Then I'll go get the pasta. You know how much my parents love pasta." Gary winked at Brigatti before disappearing down another aisle.  
  
Gary saw the man in question reading a magazine as he placed a loaf of bread in his shopping basket. The man was heading towards the produce aisle, his face buried in the magazine. He definitely was not paying attention to where he was going.  
  
Brigatti noticed the tomato on the floor. Someone had stepped on it leaving behind a slippery mess.  
  
"Excuse me," Brigatti said to one of the young workers, "could you get someone to clean this up?"  
  
The young worker nodded but didn't seem in a hurry to honor Brigatti's request. He continued tagging items.  
  
"Today would be good." Brigatti said in an authoritative tone. The young worker disappeared through a door marked "Employees Only."  
  
Brigatti saw a customer fitting the Paper's description coming down the produce aisle. The man was not paying attention. He seemed more interested in the magazine he was reading than where he was going.  
  
Gary came from the other direction carrying a box of pasta. He approached Brigatti not too far from where the tomato spill was located.  
  
A distraction was needed.  
  
"What's that?" Brigatti said loudly gesturing to the box in Gary's hand. "What happened to the brand that we use? I can't use that. That product isn't as good as our brand. Do you want your parents to think that I would serve them second grade pasta?" Brigatti said pretending to argue with Gary.  
  
Gary caught on to what Brigatti was doing and quickly played along. "Well, if you learned how to cook, we wouldn't have to serve pasta from a box."  
  
"Who has time to cook when I have so much cleaning to do. Not that you are any help sitting around watching baseball." Brigatti countered.  
  
Hearing the ruckus and the mention of baseball, the man looked up before he had a chance to step on the tomato. He walked around the spill shaking his head at the sight of the feuding couple. The man paid for his items and gave Gary a sympathetic look and murmured "good luck" before leaving the store.  
  
"Hey pal," Gary called to the man, "everything is fine. My wife always gets a little testy before dinner with the in laws."  
  
Pretending to be upset by Gary's last remark, Brigatti exited the store.  
  
Gary opened the Paper. The tomato story had disappeared. As he was leaving the store, Gary saw the young worker go to the produce aisle with a mop.  
  
Gary followed Brigatti to her car. "Your plan worked out great. Nice touch with the underappreciated wife routine." Gary complimented Brigatti.  
  
"You weren't half bad yourself." Brigatti responded. "And would you really just sit around watching television while I did all the work?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"Of course not. If we were married, we would be partners in every sense of the word." Gary said sincerely.  
  
A brief, yet uncomfortable silence.  
  
Both Gary and Brigatti realized that this marriage talk was premature. They had gotten a bit carried away by their play acting. They were still learning about each other. It would be quite awhile before they could even think about marriage.  
  
"We better get going." Brigatti said breaking the silence. "The sooner you answer Paul's questions, the sooner this situation will be over."  
  
Gary nodded. It would be over soon- one way or another.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Brigatti pulled the car up to the curb outside the police station. She looked over at Gary. She could see that he was still scared about what was going to happen. Brigatti reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Do you think that I will have to go to jail for speeding?" Gary asked his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Don't think worst case scenarios, Gary." Brigatti said. "No one was hurt by your speeding. We have come up with a plausible story to tell Paul. You'll see, everything will work out."  
  
"You sound just like Marissa. But I think that Armstrong plans to make an example out of me." Gary lamented.  
  
"Paul enjoys playing a game of cat and mouse. Right now, you're the mouse. He wants to crack you open and see what makes you tick. Just remember your story and know that I will be with you every step of the way." Brigatti said.  
  
"You are going in the interrogation room with me?" Gary asked. "Toni, you can't. How will that look to Armstrong and the other cops? I can't let you jeopardize your professional reputation like this."  
  
"I don't care what Paul or anyone else thinks. I'm not letting you go through this alone." Brigatti replied.  
  
"Thank you." Gary said. He felt a little better knowing that he would have Brigatti for support and not have to face Armstrong alone.  
  
"Are you ready?" Brigatti asked.  
  
"Yes." Gary answered. He felt like a lamb being lead to the slaughter.  
  
Gary and Brigatti walked into the police station. Of course, the other officers stared at them. Gary hated that Brigatti would be the subject of gossip because of him.  
  
Gary and Brigatti passed Officer Winslow on the way to the interrogation room. Winslow didn't say anything, but he had a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
Brigatti opened the door to the interrogation room. She gave Gary one last look of encouragement before they entered the room.  
  
Armstrong was already seated at the table. "Well Hobson, you did show up. I'm so glad I didn't have to put out an APB on you. Is your lawyer coming?"  
  
"I don't have a lawyer." Gary reminded Armstrong.  
  
"I'm staying here during the questioning." Brigatti added.  
  
Armstrong gave Brigatti a disapproving look. "Suit yourself."  
  
Gary sat down at the interrogation table. Even in day light, the room was dismal. The room was a small, box like space with a tiny square table and matching wood chairs. A single dim light hung from the ceiling.  
  
"Hobson, do you know why we have laws against speeding?" Armstrong asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Gary responded.  
  
"These laws are to protect people from reckless drivers. People want to feel safe when they are on the road. But even with these laws, people die each year because of careless drivers. Do you know how many of these deaths are caused because of speeding?"  
  
"No, sir." Gary answered.  
  
Gary wished that Armstrong would just get on with it and ask him why he was speeding. Gary wanted to give Armstrong the story that he, Marissa, Chuck, and Brigatti had created. Brigatti was right..Armstrong enjoyed playing a game of cat and mouse. Gary could see that Armstrong liked watching him squirm.  
  
"Too many people die." Armstrong continued. "Senseless deaths because some drivers decide that the laws don't apply to them." "Well, we plan to do something to lower these numbers, at least in Chicago. Reckless drivers need to be taught a lesson." Armstrong said getting up from his chair and walking over to where Gary was sitting. Armstrong stood over Gary for effect.  
  
Gary swallowed hard. He felt a deep pain in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"How about you cut the drama and just ask your questions?" Brigatti demanded. She wasn't going to let Paul torture Gary unnecessarily particularly since Gary was speeding to save Paul's life in the first place.  
  
Armstrong glared at Brigatti. Brigatti returned his glare with one of her own that was equally as menacing. Paul should know better than to try to intimidate her, Brigatti thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, Hobson. Ready to give me the real story about why you were speeding?" Armstrong asked. He sat back down at his end of the interrogation table, his eyes fixed on Gary.  
  
"It's like I told you last night, Armstrong. A friend called me. I needed to reach her before 10:00 p.m. It was a life-threatening emergency. " Gary said.  
  
"You remember my friend and partner in McGinty's, Marissa Clark?" Gary continued. "Well, she got stuck in a really dangerous neighborhood. She couldn't get back home. She was scared so she called me asking for help."  
  
Funny Hobson didn't mention his blind friend needing help last night, Armstrong thought to himself. How convenient that Hobson just happened to add this crucial tidbit of information after being released last night and going home. Hobson's whole tale smelled of collusion.  
  
"And why didn't you call the police if your friend was in such dire need of assistance? I'm sure that you could have found at least one officer willing to help you out on such short notice." Armstrong said looking directly at Brigatti.  
  
"Because Marissa asked me not to call the police. She was embarrassed. Marissa is a very proud and extremely capable woman. Just because she is blind doesn't mean that she can't handle herself. It was just one of those things that she got lost last night." Gary said.  
  
Gary could tell that Armstrong wasn't buying this story.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"And why did you need to reach Ms. Clark before 10:00 p.m.?" Armstrong asked.  
  
"Marissa needed to take some medication that she didn't have with her." Gary replied. Gary prayed that Armstrong wouldn't ask him about the medication. He, Marrissa, Chuck, and Brigatti hadn't thought about an answer to that question.  
  
Another brief silence.  
  
"Let me see if I got this straight, Hobson. Your blind friend wanders to a seedy part of town. She gets lost. She calls you and begs you not to call the police. And on top of that, she needs to take some medication that she forgot to bring with her. Did I miss anything?" Armstrong asked.  
  
"No, sir." Gary answered.  
  
"How did she get back home? I stopped you before you reached her." Armstrong asked.  
  
"Marissa also called our friend, Chuck Fishman. I guess she figured that it would be a good idea to have a back up just in case I couldn't make it." Gary responded.  
  
"And this Mr. Fishman was Ms. Clark's white knight riding to her rescue. She is lucky to have such wonderful friends." Armstrong said his voice laced with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, sir." Gary answered. Gary shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Do you know what the penalty is for lying to a police officer conducting an ongoing investigation?" Armstrong asked.  
  
"No, sir." Gary said.  
  
Just as Gary had figured, Armstrong had not been fooled for one minute. The cat had trapped his mouse.  
  
"Well, let me tell you that the jail time is much greater than it would be for speeding. Feel like changing your story?" Armstrong inquired.  
  
"No, sir." Gary replied.  
  
Enough was enough, Brigatti thought to herself.  
  
"Paul, let me speak with you outside." Brigatti said more as a command than a request.  
  
Brigatti and Armstrong left Gary alone in the interrogation room.  
  
"What was that about Paul? You weren't conducting an interrogation, but a witchhunt. " Brigatti angrily said.  
  
"No, Toni. I was uncovering a liar. Since you are more concerned with protecting Hobson, one of us has to remember what it means to be a cop sworn to protect the citizens of Chicago." Armstrong countered.  
  
"Come on, Paul. We both know that this has nothing to do with protecting the citizens of Chicago. Gary poses no threat. What this is about is your distrust of Gary and your irrational desire to expose some secret that you believe he is keeping." Brigatti said.  
  
Armstrong did not answer.  
  
"We have tons of files of unsolved cases. Each day we get more. But instead of dealing with real criminals, you rather punish a man because you feel that he is "odd and secretive." Brigatti said.  
  
Deep down Armstrong knew that Brigatti was right. But he would never admit this to her.  
  
"Let's go back inside. I believe that we still have a suspect waiting." Armstrong said.  
  
Armstrong and Brigatti went back into the interrogation room.  
  
"Okay, Hobson. We can handle this one of three ways," Armstrong said, "one, I can lock you up for thirty days on the speeding charge. Two, I can charge you with obstruction of justice for lying to me during this interrogation and lock you up for longer than thirty days."  
  
Options one and two were bad enough, Gary thought to himself. He hated to hear number three.  
  
"Or, three, I can recommend that your driver's license be suspended for thirty days and that you attend several safe driving classes." Armstrong said.  
  
Brigatti smiled.  
  
What? Where did that come from? Was Armstrong backing down? What had Toni said to him when they left the interrogation room? Gary wondered.  
  
"I kind of like number three." Gary remarked.  
  
"I figured that you would." Armstrong said. Armstrong took a deep breath. "Okay Hobson," Armstrong said pausing before continuing, "I'm going to go with number three. But, next time, I'm not going to let you off so easily." Armstrong warned. "You are free to leave."  
  
"There won't be a next time." Gary said. "Thank you."  
  
Gary got up and left the interrogation room. Brigatti followed.  
  
Both Gary and Brigatti walked out of the police station unconcerned about the stares they left behind at the station.  
  
"I don't know what you said to Armstrong to get him to go easy on me, but whatever it was, thank you." Gary said to Brigatti outside the police station.  
  
"I just got him to open his eyes." Brigatti responded.  
  
Gary smiled at Brigatti. "Well, I think at the very least I owe you a good lunch." Gary said looking at his watch. Okay so it was bit early for lunch. Gary didn't care. He was off the hook with Armstrong, free from the Paper's demands (at least until 3:15 when he had to prevent a woman from giving birth in a taxicab), and with a woman he cared about. He had reasons to celebrate.  
  
"Lunch sounds good. I know this wonderful little bar called McGinty's. I know the owner. I'm sure that I can get him to get us a great table and wonderful meal." Brigatti said.  
  
"I'm sure that the owner would be more than happy to oblige." Gary replied.  
  
Gary took Brigatti's hand and they began to walk back to McGinty's. The sky was clear. Today was the perfect day for a walk  
  
The End 


End file.
